Brian Mace
Brian Mace is the secondary antagonist of Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (Season 2) & the Earth counterpart of Len. He received an Advent Deck from Xaviax to transform into Kamen Rider Broader Hoard. Then he was able to steal Wing Knight deck and transforms into Kamen Rider Wing Knight. History Childhood Years ago, Brian was the kind of boy who didn't have a lot of friends. The only friend he had was his father, despite this major flaw: due to his AD/HD, Brian usually had trouble listening to & remembering things, such as dates, time, or even what people say. This disability usually caused his father to lose patience & sometimes scold his son. His father's rebuking remarks often caused Brian to sometimes wish that his father would just leave him alone. When Brian was thirteen, his dad went to bed & told him to wake him up so he could go to work. Brian was on the computer during this, and he soon forgot the time his father told him to wake him up at. When his father woke up late, he berated Brian for being unreliable, and while forcing him off the computer, told him that he was never trusting him again. This caused Brian to hate his father; refusing to admit he's unreliable, Brian cursed his father's age-soften mind &, in a fit of rage, wished he would just go away. On that same night, Brian's father was killed in a car accident while on his way to work. The news of his father's death scarred Brian; he began to regret the things he said about him & wished he could take it back. That same guilt would linger in Brian in the next years of his life. During the next years of his years, he got depressed and he tried getting help but it didn't work. Not long after his father's death, Brian's mother quickly re-married to an old friend of Brian's father. Despite his mother & step-father's best efforts to care for him, Brian's guilt over his father grew worse & he ran away from home. He became an outcast, living in anxiety & not having any friends. Current Day Brian was confronted by Xaviax (through his host Trent Moseley); Xaviax, pretending to feel Brian's pain, told him that his father never loved him & that his death was his punishment. This false claim caused Brian to harden his heart, & Xaviax gave Brian the ability to become a Kamen Rider, & together they fought against Dragon Knight & Wing Knight. During a battle between Brian and Trent (controlled by Xaviax) against Kit and Len, they outsmarted Kit and Len and Brian managed to steal to steal Len's Wing Knight advent deck. And since he is the Earth twin of Len, he was able to transform to Kamen Rider Wing Knight. After Xaviax lost control of Trent when he was saved by Kit & Len, Xaviax quickly possessed Brian, influencing him to increase his wrath. Once the three encountered him, Kit tried to explain to Brian that his father did love him & that Brian shouldn't have let his own guilt get in his way. Brian, however, refused to listen to him & continued fighting the three riders, only to be finally defeated & vented by them, which also resulted in Xaviax losing control over Brian & being destroyed. Kit, Len, & Trent brought the unconcious Brian to his parents. While unconcious, Brian had a dream in which he was with his father. Brian apologized to his father for the things he said to her, but his father told him that he never meant it when he said he wasn't going to trust him again. He then explained to Brian that he just wanted him to be relliable enough so he could have friends who could trust him. Aaron soon afterwards regained consciousness & woke up, now a changed man, & was reunited with his parents & now living a happy & better life. Personality Brian is somewhat the polar opposite of Len, his Ventaran counterpart; while Len is a cool & confident fighter, Brian is insecure & grief-stricken over the death of his father & the things he had said to her. When he became a Kamen Rider by Xaviax, Brian became a silent & sadistic fighter, corrupted by the lies Xaviax told him about his father's resentment towards him. Forms Broader Hoard Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 20 t. *'Kicking Power': 10 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 2.5 sec. Advent Deck *'Attack Vent' (AP: 4000): Summons Wildboarder to attack his enemies directly. *'Shoot Vent' (AP: 3000): Conjures a chest-size cannon to emit laser balls. *'Assault Vent' (AP: 3000): Broader Hoard rams to the enemy. *'Strike Vent' (AP: 2000): Attaches a boar-like gauntlet. *'Final Vent' (AP: 5000): Summons Wildboarder for Broader Hoard's Final Vent. Broader Hoard rams to the enemy to weakened the enemy, then running toward the enemy and delivering a superman punch, powered by Wildboarder's lasers. Wing Knight Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 95 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 10 t. *'Kicking Power': 15 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 4.5 sec. Kamen Rider Wing Knight is a close-range fighter possessing two swords (his default rapier which also allows him to slot Advent Cards, and his Sword Vent, a large lance-like sword). Because of this, he is better suited for one-on-one combat. Wing Knight can also use his Trick Vent to create copies of himself to aid him in combat to overwhelm stronger opponents or even out a battle involving multiple enemies. File:Wing_Knight_Advent.JPG.jpg|'Attack Vent' (AP: 4000): Summons Blackwing. File:Wing_Knight_Nasty_Vent.JPG.jpg|'Nasty Vent' (AP: 1000): Blackwing executes Sonic Breaker. Blackwing launches a sonic attack to disorinent an opponent File:Wing_Knight_Guard_Vent.JPG.jpg|'Guard Vent' (AP: 3000): Blackwing assume cape form and execute Wing Wall. Blackwing's wings become a cape to block attcks. File:Wing_Knight_Sword_Vent.JPG.jpg|'Sword Vent' (AP: 2000): Summons Wing Knight's Wing Lancer. File:Wing_Knight_Trick_Vent.JPG.jpg|'Trick Vent' (AP: 1000): Wing Knight can execute Shadow Illusion'' creating up to any number of copies of himself. File:Wing_Knight_Final_Vent.JPG.jpg|'''Final Vent (AP: 5000): Wing Knight and Darkwing perform '''''Dark Spiral. Blackwing lands on its master's back to form a cape as he leaps into the air, wrapping himself with the cloak as they descend in the form of a drill using Wing Lancer as the tip to impale the opponent. Survive_Left_Wing.jpg|'Survive': Allows Wing Knight to access Survive Mode and transform Black Wing to Black Raider. When activated, the background of the card shines with a spinning blue flame effect. Survive Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height:' 198 cm *'Rider Weight:' 97 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power:' 300 AP (15 t) *'Kicking Power:' 450 AP (22.5 t) *'Maximum Jump Height:' 50 m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m per 4.2 seconds Wing Knight Survive Mode is Wing Knight's ultimate form, assumed by using the power of Survive Shippu. In this form, Wing Knight's slot changes from a rapier to a shield with a sword sheathed inside it called the Black Visor-Zwei. The Survive card is slotted in the back of the shield as the sword's crossguard (either pulled out or inside the shield) is used as the slot for the other cards. DARKRAIDER.jpg|'Attack Vent' (AP: 6000): Summons Black Raider to directly attack his opponents.Attack Vent: Summons Black Raider to directly attack his opponents. SurviveSwordVent-1.jpg|'Sword Vent' (AP: 4000): Allows Wing Knight to remove his sword. SurviveShootVent-1.jpg|'Shoot Vent' (AP: 3000): Changes the slot (with the sword and shield) to a crossbow that shoots lasers. Trick_Vent_Knight-Wing_Knight_Survi.jpg|'Trick Vent' (AP: 2000): Creates several copies of Wing Knight. SurviveBlustVent.jpg|'Blast Vent' (AP: 2000): Summons Black Raider to emit a tornado. SurviveFinalVent-2.jpg|'Final Vent' (AP: 8000): Summons Black Raider for Wing Knight Survive Mode's Final Vent. It transforms Black Raider to a motorcycle that Wing Knight rides on. It shoots a laser beam from its eyes to paralyze its enemies and rams them like a high speed missile.